1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle storage or glove compartments and has particular reference to means for preventing articles stored in such a compartment from falling or rolling out when the compartment door is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most motor vehicles comprise a glove compartment accessible through an opening in the instrument panel to store various small articles such as gloves, maps, flashlights, etc.. A door is normally hinged over the compartment and is latched in closed position to prevent the articles from falling or rolling out of the compartment. However, if a large accumulation of articles is stored in the compartment and the door is opened, some of the articles have a tendency to fall or roll out over the opened door and onto the floor. This is particularly true if the vehicle should lurch forward or move over a rough terrain or up a steep incline when the compartment door is opened.
Attempts have been made to overcome the above difficulties by locating the glove compartment in an inclined or vertical position, as disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. to F. A. Porsche 3,414,318. However, such an arrangement takes up considerable room and tends to interfere with the knees of a person sitting in the passenger side of the vehicle.
Other designs, as disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,765, to G. Drach, Jr. comprise a glove compartment which may be swung between open and closed positions. Here also, the compartment takes up considerable room which may interfere with the leg room of a passenger and results in a relatively complicated and expensive construction.